Dauntless Sings
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: This story is about how Christina signs all the girls up to be in a singing competition. Friendships and relationships will be put to the test! Rated T because it is Divergent. Also story better then summary! Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything!**

**Everyone is still alive.**

**Tris's POV**

It's been two years since I finished and since I came in first in my dauntless rankings. I am now eighteen years old and my boyfriend Tobias is twenty. Everyone from our group are still friends. I really couldn't be any happier.

_Two weeks later_

I wake up at 9:00 in the morning enveloped in Tobias's arms. I love waking up like this each morning wrapped in his arms. I nudge my way out of iron grip careful not to wake up Tobias. After I am free the cold air hits me and I quickly turn on the shower and wait for the scalding hot water to hit my bare skin. I take a nice hot shower, brush my teeth and today I decided to wear black skinny jeans, ballerina flats, navy blue V-neck t-shirt, and a silver diamond necklace: a gift from Tobias. After I get dressed I apply some mascara, eyeliner, and a little blue eye shadow. Today I chose to leave my hair down and let it hang out of its normal ponytail. When I finally am finished I look at the time, which is 9:32, and proceed to wake up Tobias. I walk over to him and in a singsong voice begin, "Tobias, wake up your going to be late for work. Tobias wake up."

After a few more times of calling him his eyes flutter open. When he finally adjusts his vision he sits up and gives me a long sweet lingering kiss.

"That was a nice wake up call." He states.

When he finally gets up and takes a shower we walk down to breakfast holding hands. While we walk to breakfast I give a few girls death glares for checking out Tobias. I don't think he notices though. When we finally get there I pick out a blueberry muffin and orange juice. When we got our breakfast we went and sat at our usual table with our friends: Christina, Will, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Al and Marlene. Christina and Will have been dating, Uriah and Marlene are dating, Lynn is a loner, and Zeke and Shauna are on the outs again. As soon as I sit down Christina squeals, "Triiiisssyyyy your finally here so I can make my announcement! Ok today I just found out that there would be a Singing show in Dauntless so I went and asked Eric a few questions. After he was done answering my questions I kind of signed all of us girls up to sing as a group. Please don't be mad! They said they would give the winner a prize!"

"Christina! Why would you do that?!" I moaned. Being friends with Christina I learned that anything could happen and I just had to go along with the flow.

After about a half hour of everyone complaining and saying they didn't want to Christina spoke up scolding us, "Girls this will be fun! We get to spend a lot of time together and I wouldn't just go up and sign up everyone if I didn't know if they could sing well. Also I forgot to mention you get off one week of work!"

This lightened everyone's mood and even Lynn agreed. Then I spoke up and asked, "Christina what are we even going to be singing?"

I was pretty nervous and suspicious of what she was going to say and my suspicions were confirmed when she sheepishly said, "Well about that, every group has a theme and ours happens to be being sexy. So the song we are going to be singing is "Lady Marmalade."

At this we all yelled in Univision, "Christina!"

I noticed that al the boys were quiet and had little smug smirks on their faces so calmly snapped, "What?"

Uriah looked up and said timidly, "Well it's just going to be fun watching you girls getting sexy."

Marlene looked at him disgusted and slapped the back of his head. I had so many worries like: Will I be good enough? How am I going to be sexy? What if people laugh at me? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Christina took charge, "Ok since were all going through I rented a dance studio that has a sick music studio so we could practice our dance routine and song. We will meet everyday at 9:00 for breakfast and walk down together to start practicing. Remember guys we really want to come in first so we could win this mysterious prize and if you ever need motivation just think "Win this for Christina" and we'll be fine."

Everyone laughed and said ok because we all know better then to get on Christina's bad side especially when there's a prize involved.

_Page Break_

**Tobias's POV**

After the girls left for work only Uriah, Will, Al, Zeke, and I were left. Everyone was still quiet and in shocked that the girls decided to go along with this whole singing and dancing thing. I was not that happy because I really don't want Tris up on stage being sexy. I guessed I was being an overprotective boyfriend and pushed the thoughts aside for now. I was pretty curious of how she'll dance and sing. I was pulled from my thoughts when Uriah spoke up; "Hey Four since you work in the control room don't you have access to every camera in Dauntless?"

"Yes."

Then he continued while wiggling his eyebrows, "I was thinking why don't we watch the girls practice?"

I thought about for a minute and looked around to see everyone was nodding their head I decided not to be a buzz kill and agreed, "Sure why not but my shift is in four days from now."

Everyone seemed disappointed but decided to wait.

_Page break-three days later_

**Tris's POV**

Training has been pretty good. Surprisingly. There were only a few fights between Lynn and Christina. Since then we have been singing the song nonstop and it's been growing on me. Everyone decided I was the strongest and best singer along with Christina and we should have the harder parts. Today when we got into practice we rehearsed the song once and everyone decided we knew the song and we should try some of the dance routine. I was getting a little nervous since I really don't dance and I really don't know how to be sexy and dance but Christina reassured me everything would be ok. Christina told us that she already planned a dance routine and with that we started. She showed me the moves I was supposed to do and left me to practice. I really sucked and was the only one not getting. I really started to freak out thinking I'm going to make a fool of myself. After about an hour of trying I yelled out in frustration, "Why can't I be like you guys and get this!?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me then Shauna walked over and soothed me saying, "Tris it's ok. Just practice a little more and you'll get it. Here try this."

She showed some moves that were easier and I picked them up. I was so excited because tomorrow we would do the whole routine with singing. I really think we have a chance at this competition. After around 5:00 we all left confident about tomorrow.

_Page Break next day_

**Tobias's POV**

After breakfast the girls went to their practice and again they just left us guys. I've been feeling a little upset because I haven't spent that much time with Tris just us two but she promised when this was over we could spend as much time together as I wanted. That made me feel a little bit better. Then I remebered today all of us guys were gonna go to the control room and spy on the girls. I felt a little bad but it quickly passed over because I actually wanted to see what they were doing. So I spoke up, "Is everyone up for joining me in the conrtol room and watch them?"

Everyone nodded and followed me.

**Tris's POV**

When I went to the training room Christina told us she bought us some new outfits to practice in and go change. When I went into the changing room I took out the clothes in the bag and found a black sports bra, black leggings, and a black crop top that went of my shoulder but stopped above my flat stomach. I quickly put it on and I actually looked pretty good. I wasn't emmbaressed anymore of my body since my chest grew bigger and I develpoed curves. I stepped out of the changing room and found out that everyone had the same outift on. then we got in our positions and started the routine. **( Parts: Tris-Christina Aguilera/ Lynn- Lil kim/ Christina: Myra/ Shauna-Pink/ Marlene-Mya and Missy)**After we were done we were pretty wired up and satisfied with the way everything turned out. We practiced many more times and when it was done Christina thanked and hugged all of us for doing this and we decided to go to the Dauntless pool for some fun.

**Tobias's POV**

When we all got settled in the Control room I turned on the screen in the dance studio and turned on the newest feature which is the audio and that lets us hear what there saying. Then I saw Tris and my heart stopped. I know I am her boyfriend and we live together but every time I see her I still feel a little anxious. Then Christina tells everyone she bought them some new clothes to practice in. (Surprise surprise). A few minutes later they all come back dressed in the exact same outfit but the only one I noticed is Tris and how good she looks. They all took their stances in a different pose. Tris is standing a little swayed to the right side with her hand on her left hip, mic in her right hand, and head facing the side. Then the music begins and Marlene starts singing and dancing in a very sexy manner. They all stayed frozen in place until it's their own turn to sing. They are actually singing good and I'm wondering why Tris isn't going but just as I wondered this she started to raise her voice really high and move her hips and walk forward. Then after her turn they started dancing synchronized. After that the music turned off and they all laughed. They practiced like ten more times but the last time when the music stopped Christina thanked them and told them they should have some fun and with that they went to the pool. I was shocked that Tris sang so well and could dance that sexy. I was a little jealous because I know in a few days the whole Dauntless compound would see her like that. When all of the girls left the dance studio I found the camera for the pool got it ready and we waited for them to arrive.

Uriah was the one who spoke up admitting, "Damn those girls are good. And not to mention sexy."

I felt like strangling him but resisted and ignored him. Everyone else agreed with them especially Al. I think that Al has a thing for Tris but I never said anything about it to her. Now I have someone else to watch. Just as I was deep in my thoughts Will yelled, "Here are the girls." Wow thanks Will know one could have figured that out. When they were finally in the poolroom they checked if anyone was there. Luckily know one was there and Shauna went over and locked the door. Then I hear Christina speaks up, "Ok gurlzzzz are we going to have some fun or what?"

With that she received a lot of yes's. When everyone finally calmed down Lynn went over and started the music really loud.

I thought they were going to change into some swimsuits but before I knew it they stood there in some black sports bras and their underwear and jumped in. Tris was a little hesitant but joined them soon after. We all just sat there in silence watching what our girlfriends were doing. Then they all jumped in the pool and started playing games laughing and having a good time. I was pretty happy for Tris because she never really gets to cut loose and have a good time. But that soon ended when I heard the door being unlocked. Of course it had to be none other then our Dauntless leader Eric standing at the door.

**Hey guys tell me what you think! REVIEW! Suggestions welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything! Please Review and tell me what you think!

**Tris's POV**

We were having a great time cutting loose but that all ended quickly when we heard the door opening revealing Eric. I was pretty worried because whenever Eric comes and visits you it never turns out well. He walked closer to us in the pool and his eyes landed on me. At that moment I was very aware I was only in my underwear and bra and felt very self-consciousness. Then he spoke up in his hard voice and scoffed, "Never knew a stiff could show so much skin."

I was so upset because I am not a stiff anymore and I was ready to snap at him but since he was the leader of Dauntless I thought better of it and replied to his insult in a very calm manner which was unlike me, "Eric what do you want?"

He finally tore his gaze away from me to address everyone and announced, "Well since you girls will be competing in the Dauntless singing competition I figured I would make you aware that you have to perform two songs."

Christina looked like she would explode and in a tight voice said, "Are you freaking kidding me? We don't have enough time to learn another song! You told me it was only one! You never said two!"

"I didn't did I? Well I decided I want you to perform two songs so suck it up and get a move on practicing!" with that he gave us one of his sadistic grins and walked out. When he walked out Christina had a fit yelling about how she hates him and how hopeless it's going be to win since we only have three days to learn another dance routine and song. After about fifteen minutes we calmed her down enough so I could speak to her.

"Christina! Get a hold of your self! We learned one song in four days I'm positive we can learn another in three days."

When I told her this, her mood seemed to improve and I saw gears turning in her head. She abruptly shot up and announced, "Ok we can pull this off. This has been fun but now we have to work. I'm going to take Shauna with me to go shopping for our outfits for the first song. You three will have to pick out another song and divide the singing parts up. Ok?"

We all looked at her in shock because she never took charge like that and bounced back that quickly. Once we recovered from our shock all of us dried up and got dressed. Christina took Shauna away and gave Lynn, Marlene, and me the key to her apartment. When we walked into her apartment we went straight to work.

Marlene was on her IPod searching through her playlist, Lynn was on Christina's Ipad, and I was on her laptop which is all pink, not very Dauntless but very Christina. It's been three hours and Christina and Shauna still aren't back but we decided to sing _When I Grow up_ by a group named Pussycat Dolls. Christina and I are the main singers since everyone says we have the best voices. Christina really is an amazing singer but to me I think I sound terrible and I'm not confident. I am so tired so I look at the clock and see it's 1:10 in the morning and wave goodbye to Lynn and Marlene. When I walked into my apartment, which is shared, I see Tobias on the bed sleeping. I feel a little disappointment bubble up inside me that he didn't wait for me to come home but quickly pass over it. I hastily change into my pajamas and climb into bed. As soon as I do this Tobias wraps his arms around me and kisses me sweetly. I really miss him and having our alone time but I know that being in this competition I'm making my best friend happy. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his next and fall asleep.

_Page Break_

**Tobias's POV**

I wake up in the morning with Tris in my arms and feel complete. I look over at the time and it reads 8:15 and I decide to wake up Tris. I gently brush the hair in her face away and whisper, "Tris quick wake up Caleb is here!"

As soon as I say this her eyes pop open and a whole wave of panic washes over her. But before she can say anything I quickly say, "Sorry I just wanted to wake you up."

She scowls at me and grumbles, "Tobias you woke me up at 8:15! I could have had fifteen more minutes to sleep!"

I say I'm sorry and pull her in for a long and passionate kiss. This kiss isn't hungry but has a sense of longing in it. Tris reluctantly pulls away and walks into the shower. When she comes out she's dressed in black leggings, a black tight tank top, and has some makeup on. To sum it up to me she looks beautiful and I let her know by giving her another kiss. I quickly take another shower and when I come out I find Tris in the tiny living room thinking I'm not there stretching and practicing some dance moves. When I see her doing this I let out a small chuckle and when I do she whips her head around and blushes like crazy. This makes me laugh more and her scowl at me.

I go up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and give her yet another kiss full of passion. I know were this is heading and I think she does to because she draws back. When she finishes fixing her hair we both walk down to breakfast. On our way there I find some newer Dauntless members eyeing Tris. This makes me sick so that they look at her like that so I give them a few death glares and take her hand. When they grudgingly look away I smile to myself since I know that Tris is mine and I'm hers. We walk into the cafeteria and sit at our usual table with our usual friends. Some of them like Christina, Al, Uriah, and Lynn aren't my favorite but since their Tris's friend I try to look past there annoying habits. Once we sit down Christina talks about how her and Shauna went shopping and bought super hot outfits for them to wear. I swear if it's to revealing I will make Christina hang over the chasm myself!

**Tris's POV**

I could tell Tobias doesn't like Christina talking about how hot and sexy I'm going to look so I change the subject and talk about the song Lynn, Marlene, and I chose and what parts we sing. When were all done with breakfast all the girls walk down to the training room to start practicing the song and tomorrow we will start the dance routine. As we walked in I started showing them the parts each of us will sing and I could tell Lynn was in even a worse mood then usual since she wasn't co-operating at all. The annoyance with her was growing and Marlene finally lost it when she screamed, "Lynn why don't you just try and get of your ass for once and co-operate with us instead of being a drama queen all the time!"

Everyone was dumbfounded because Marlene was the sweetest person to everyone and nothing bothered her but this was unexpected coming from her. Lynn was utterly shocked but quickly snapped back at her, "Marlene shut up you little frilly cupcake! I never asked to do any of this and I don't have to put up with any of this crap! Have fun without me guys!"

With that she stormed out of the room and left a crying Marlene for us to deal with. I was kind of happy in a small way since Lynn was never easy to deal with and without her it would be easier to get something done without complain. We all gathered around Marlene and told her it wasn't her fault and it was better this way without her. She finally believed us and stopped crying. With Lynn leaving it really threw a dent in our routine so that made extra work for us. I wouldn't be surprised if I had grey hair by the time this was over. I had so many question's racing though my mind like, "Will we win? Am I good enough? Will _we_ be good enough? What happens if we don't win? Will my friendships with everyone be ok?

**Hi guys sorry for not updating in a little while. This Chapter isn't my best sorry for that but please give me your suggestions! Suggestions Welcome! Remember to****Review****! Also if you review it makes me update faster. Thanks for reading! Love'yall!**


End file.
